tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Victor
Victor *'Class:' Baldwin 0-4-0ST+PT *'Number': originally 1173 *'Designer:' Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+PT *'Built': Circa 1915 Victor is a Cuban narrow gauge tank engine who works at the Sodor Steamworks. Bio Victor is a narrow gauge engine who used to work at sugar plantations in Cuba. He was transferred to Sodor by boat and, during his journey, the chains holding him to the deck snapped. Once Victor and Luke, an engine they had picked up during the journey, docked at Brendam, Victor tried to tell the workmen about his problem, but they didn't understand his language, because he only spoke Spanish. Luke was lifted off of the ship first and he knocked into Victor, sending him rolling off the deck and into the sea. Thankfully, Victor landed on a jetty, but because of the bad weather, he was left there for a very long time. When he was finally lifted out of the water, he was sent to the Sodor Steamworks. Victor decided that he must learn English and his first word was "red" as that was the colour he chose to be repainted in; "a bright new colour for his bright new life on Sodor". He now works at the Sodor Steamworks and is always busy finding, delivering, or collecting parts and supervising activities around the yard. He works closely with and mentors Kevin, whose clumsiness often drives Victor mad. He is a wise and friendly engine who is always ready to help his friends, however, he refuses to put up with nonsense. In his first appearance, Victor helped Thomas restore Hiro with the help of Kevin. Victor would leave flatbeds of old engine parts for Thomas and the other engines to bring to Hiro. After Sir Topham Hatt found out about the situation, he put Victor in charge of overseeing Hiro's restoration. Victor has helped to repair many engines. However, such work can sometimes become too much for him. Once he had four engines awaiting their turn for repairs when he and Kevin were attending to the maintenance of some trucks. Then he ended up with too much to do when Gordon arrived with blocked valves, Thomas came with a loose footplate, and Emily wanted her buffers polished. Quickly though, Victor rearranged the workload, telling Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Emily to wait whilst Gordon was mended followed by 'Arry and Bert. Victor visits the Skarloey Railway once a week to examine the narrow gauge engines. Once Peter Sam did not want to bother him prior to his visit, even when Skarloey, Sir Handel, and Duncan needed repairs. However, when Peter Sam ran out of coal, he asked Rheneas to get Victor. Victor informed Peter Sam that it is his job to fix engines, so it would not be a bother to ask for his assistance. Until recently, Luke believed that Victor had been scrapped as a result of the damage he had taken after Luke had accidentally knocked the Cuban engine off of the boat and blamed himself for the accident. Years later, when the truth about the situation came out, Victor told Luke that he was not to blame. In the seventeenth season, Victor allowed Kevin to work at the docks, helped Scruff get clean and get a new coat of paint, and allowed Edward and Henry to sleep at the Steamworks when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen. In the eighteenth season, when Duncan became exceedingly grumpy during the holidays, Victor and Mr. Percival made him a bet: if the Scottish narrow gauge engine could go a whole day without complaining, Victor would give him a new coat of paint before the other engines. When Kevin got lost in the snow, Victor feared for the worst and set out to find him, despite his hatred for the snow. He refused to give up his search for him until he was eventually informed that Kevin was safe and sound back at the Steamworks. Persona Victor is a narrow gauge engine who keeps the Sodor Steamworks operating. He is a busy engine with a winning sense of humour and a heart of gold. He is highly respected among all of the Sodor engines for helping to sort their repairs and see to their needs. He is very friendly, can often put a smile on an engine's smokebox, and will often help guide an engine where he feels it may be to their benefit. Victor also has a firm manner when something needs to be sorted and stands no nonsense from haughty steam engines or lurking diesel engines. He takes his work very seriously and takes great pride in helping to maintain the service of the Steamworks. In his time, Victor has helped restore, repair, and repaint many of Sodor's locomotives and he keeps the Steamworks a welcoming, bustling, hospitable environment. He keeps a keen, watchful eye over Kevin the crane, who assists him in the works' operations. Kevin's clumsiness and antics may cause Victor bother and disturbance, but Victor is fond of Kevin and glad to have him as part of the team. Basis Victor is based on Minaz No. 1173, an 0-4-0ST+PT locomotive built by Baldwin Locomotive Works that worked at the Carlos Manuel de Céspedes Sugar Mill in Cuba. The engine carried water in its saddle tank and oil in its side tanks. It was in poor condition and withdrawn after 1993. 1173 was rescued from Céspedes on August 3rd, 2012. From there it was transferred to the Patria Sugar Mill Museum where it was repainted and put on display with other engines rescued from Céspedes and other sugar mills. As the Sodor Steamworks is based on high profile locomotive works (such as Crewe, Doncaster, and Darlington), Victor is based on the narrow gauge locomotives that lived there, delivering parts to different departments. So, while Victor's prototype is standard gauge, he, like the high profile works locos, is narrow gauge. Livery Victor was painted bright yellow with green lining and was numbered 1173 when he first arrived on Sodor. When he learned to speak English, his first word was "red", so he was painted dark red with yellow lining, and black and yellow hazard stripes on his front bufferbeam; the black and yellow hazard stripes on the rear of his cab are above his rear bufferbeam. The sides of his cab have the Sodor Steamworks logo on them. Appearances Voice Actors * David Bedella (US; Hero of the Rails onwards - UK; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails - sixteenth season) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season, excluding King of the Railway) * Trond Teigen (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan) * Robert Missler (Germany) * Paweł Szczesny (Poland) * Jacek Król (Poland; Samson Sent for Scrap only) * Guillermo Coria (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Carlos Salamanca (Spain) * Carlos Moreno (Spain; King of the Railway only) * George Siena (France and French speaking Canada; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * Victor is, presently, the only narrow gauge engine owned by Sir Topham Hatt. * Victor burns oil instead of coal, hence his additional side tanks and lack of coal bunker. * Victor was the first character to speak a different language, Millie being the second. * Victor is the first narrow gauge engine to have a snowplough. * The DVD cover of Hero of the Rails depicts Victor on standard gauge track at Brendam Docks. However, Victor is a narrow gauge engine and cannot travel on standard gauge track. * In his old yellow livery Victor has the same number (1173) of his basis. * In the nineteenth season, Victor gained a tail lamp. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, sea soaked, and flashback versions) * Motor Road and Rail (normal and flashback; Asia only) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, flashback, and sea-soaked versions) * Take-n-Play (normal, flashback, sea-soaked, partially repainted versions, and push 'n' puff) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and flashback; Japan only) * Boss (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Minis (Classic, Heroes and Graffiti) Gallery File:HeroOfTheRails143.png|Victor in Hero of the Rails File:HeroOfTheRails228.png File:CreakyCranky26.png|Victor and Kevin File:SteamySodor31.png File:MistyIslandRescue473.png File:VictorSaysYes4.png File:VictorSaysYes11.png File:DayoftheDiesels163.png File:DayoftheDiesels248.png File:SurpriseSurprise32.png File:KevintheSteamie53.png BlueMountainMystery425.png|Victor in his yellow livery Don'tBotherVictor!45.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!40.png|Victor and Peter Sam File:KingoftheRailway255.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend21.png|Victor with The Fat Controller File:TheFrozenTurntable15.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable61.png|Victor with Thomas and Annie File:LongLostFriend61.png|Victor and Percy File:Who'sGeoffrey54.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure294.png File:VictorCGImodelspecifications.png|Victor's CGI model specifications File:Victorpromo.png File:VictorandThomaspromo.png|Victor and Thomas promo File:Victorhead-onpromo.png|Head-on promo File:VictorCGIPromo2.png|CGI promo File:Victorhead-onCGIpromo2.png File:HiroVictorKevin.png|Hiro, Kevin, and Victor File:VictorCard.jpg|Victor Card File:VictorbyTommyStubbs.png|Victor as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:VictorbyRichardCourtney.png|Victor as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:BlueMountainMystery(book)23.png File:Victor'sprototype.jpg|Victor's basis, No. 1173 Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayVictor.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayVictorandtheEngineRepairCar.jpg|Victor and the Engine Repair Car File:WoodenRailwayTalkingVictor.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking File:WoodenRailwayFlashbackVictor.jpg|Wooden Railway Flashback Model File:WoodenRailwayRustyVictor.jpg|Wooden Railway Sea Soaked Model File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersVictor.jpg|Early Engineers File:Take-n-PlayVictor.jpg|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayVictor2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2014Victor.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayVictorComestoSodor.jpg|Take-n-Play flashback File:Take-n-PlayVictor'sGreatSplash.jpg|Take-n-Play sea soaked File:Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffVictor.jpeg|Push-n-Puff Victor File:Take-n-PlayVictorandOilCargo.jpg|Take-n-Play Victor and Oil Cargo File:CollectibleRailwayVictor.jpg|Collectible Railway File:TrackMasterVictor.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterVictorattheSteamWorks.jpg File:2014TrackMasterVictor.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTalkingFlashbackVictor.jpg‎|Flashback TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRCVictor.jpeg|RC Victor with truck File:TrackMasterRCVictor2014.jpg|Trackmaster 2012 RC Victor with truck File:PlarailVictor.jpg|Plarail File:MotorRoadandRailVictorandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Plarail Victor and Kevin to the Rescue File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upYellowVictor.jpg|Yellow Victor File:Wind-upClearMetallicVictor.jpg|Clear Metallic Victor File:MyFirstVictorprototype.jpg|My First Thomas prototype File:MinisClassicVictor.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisHeroesVictor.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryVictor.PNG|My Thomas Story Library File:Victor2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Victor Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway